the letter
by goo irishuu
Summary: apa jadinya seorang cho kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepada yeoja yang selalu mengiriminya email? summary lengkap nya di dlem hehehhe.. kyumin
1. Chapter 1

The Letter

Summary : apa jadinya seorang cho kyuhyun yang menyukai yeoja yang selalu menuliskan email untuknya. Tapi dia salah menenali yeoja tersebut karna sebuah tragedi? Aish jelek bgt summarynya

Diadaptasi dari film india yang author tonton tadi malem ,,, hehehhee

Cast : cho kyuhyun namja

Lee taemin yeoja

Lee sungmin yeoja

Lee donghae namja

"_**bahkan kau sudah menhiasi hariku sejak 4 tahun ini minnie, selama 4 tahun ini hanya nama mu yang ada di dalam hati ini,,, ya nama Lee taemin.. aku yakin kau mengetahui isi hatiku dan perasaanku terhadapmu minnie tanpa harus ku katakan lagi kepadamu. Tapi siapkan dirmu dan hatimu minnie, saat aku kembali ke korea akan aku katakan kepada semua orang bahwa aku mencintaimu lee taemin**_

_**Jepang, 28 november 2012**_

Lee sungmin pov

Hatiku miris membaca surat elektronik yang aku terima dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Bukan karna aku tak suka dengan pernyataan cintanya padaku, aish bukan,, bahkan nama yang tertulis disitu Lee taemin dongsaengku. Aku memang sudah memperiapkan hal ini, aku tau dia hanya memandang taemin bukan sungmin yang selalu menemaninya selama 4 tahun ini. Selama 4 tahun ini aku selalu menjadi pendengar setianya, ia slalu bercerita tentang hari-harinya di jepang, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang apabila aku tak bercerita kepadanya.

Fsback

"taeminnnnnn,, banyak sekali email untukmu, mengapa kau tak membukanya eoh? Tanyaku kepada dongsaengku yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang ku

"yah, itu kan alamat emailmu kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku eonnie? Balasnya

"kau yang pabo saeng, aku memintamu memberikan alamat email ini kepada donghae tapi kau malah memberikannya kepada temanmu yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu" sebalku tanpa sadar memajukan bibir sexy ku ini (yah sungminya narsis, hehehhe)

"mianhe eonnie, aku sebal sekali dia selalu saja merecoki ku. Dia teman sekelasku yang aku rasa dia menyukaiku eonnie" jawabnya dengan nada ambigu

"lalu apa hubungannya kau memberikan emailku kepadanya? Aish dia itu namja yang gila dalam sehari dia mengirim email sebanyak 20!" lanjutku sambil mengecek email yang banyak sekali.

"eonnie, dia namja yang menyukaiku, seminggu kemaren dia pindah ke Jepang. Dia meminta alamat emailku, eonnie kan tau otakku ini sangatlah lemah dalam menghapal email-emailku. Kebetulan aku memegang kertas dari mu eonnie, dia merebutnya begitu saja tanpa sempat aku berkata bahwa itu bukan alamat emailku!" terangnya membuat aku ber'O ria.

"lalu kenapa kau tak membalas emailnya satupun saeng?" tanyaku mulai tertarik dengan cerita dongsaengku ini

"eonnie memintaku membalas suratnya? Jangan harap eonnie, hidupku sudah tenang tanpa namja yang selalu mengganggu ku. Jadi biarkan saja. Lagian eonnie kan bisa membuatakun baru, mudah bukan?" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kamarku

"tapi aku bukan yeoja yang memiliki 5 akun email sepertimu saeng!" ucapku dalam hati.

Fsbck off

Ya itulah awal darisandiwaraku selama ini, entah magnet apa yang diamiliki,sejak aku membaca email-emailnya aku tertarik untuk membalasnya sampai sekarang aku selalu membalas emailnya. Bahkan aku tau jelas kesukaannya, kebiasaannya aih aku sudah gila. Bahkan aku rasa akutelah jatuh cinta padanya. Ayolah siapa yang tak tertarik pada namja seperti cho kyuhyun, jenius, menarik, tampan untuk point ini hanya asumsi berdasarkan foto yang ia kirim kepadaku. Aish bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan, cho kyuhyun akan datang seminggu lagi kekorea. Untuk menemuiku, aish tidak-tidak, untuk menemui taemin. Tapi kan selama ini yang menulis surat untuknya itu aku? Bagaimana ini?

END or TBC

Segitu dulu ya reader harap maklum ini ff pertama author, pasti banyak kekurangannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : apa jadinya seorang cho kyuhyun yang menyukai yeoja yang selalu menuliskan email untuknya. Tapi dia salah menenali yeoja tersebut karna sebuah tragedi? Aish jelek bgt summarynya

Diadaptasi dari film india yang author tonton tadi malem ,,, hehehhee

Cast : cho kyuhyun namja

Lee taemin yeoja

Lee sungmin yeoja

Lee donghae namja

Sebelum author mulai ceritanya, author mau ucapin makasih bwt semua readers, baik yang nyempetin review ataupun ga sempet bwt review.

Buat para author yang dah ahli banget bikin ff, mohon bantuannya ya...

Udah deh segitu aja, nanti para readers matanya rusak baca curhatan author.

Happy reading... (menghilang dibalik tabir)

Author pov...

Memikirkan cho kyuhyun yang akan kembali ke korea membuat sungmin lelah, hingga ia terlelap. Tak salah juga sih dia terlelap, karena waktu memang menunjukan pukul 2 pm. Sebenarnya sungmin sudah memprediksi suatu saat nanti cho kyuhyun, namja yang selalu menemaninya 4 tahun belakang ini akan kembali ke korea, menemui taemin yang bahkan tak pernah membaca email satupun darinya.

"eung..." sungmin menggeliat dibawah selimut pinknya.

"jam berapa ini? Ucapnya sambil menatap jam yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"sepertinya hari ini aku bangun kesiangan, untung saja hari ini tak ada kuliah jadi aku bebas mau bangun jam berapapun!" monolognya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, ia turun ke bawah untuk memenuhi permintaan para naga didalam perutnya yang sudah berdisko ria sejak tadi.

"aish bahkan sambil makanpun aku terus memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan, 6 hari lagi kyuhyun bakal tiba di korea!" ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus menyantap Seolleongtang yang telah disiapkan oleh sang umma.

Lee sungmin pov

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan solusi untuk masalahku ini,, aigoo eotteoke... aku pusing memikirkannya.

**TRINGG**

**You have an incoming email. **Aku beralih duduk didepan meja komputerku, ya ada email dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Aku langsung membuka emailnya

" **minnie bagaimana kabarmu? tinggal 6 hari lagi kita akan bertemu, bertatap muka, bahkan aku bisa menyentuhku dengan kedua tanganku ini. Kau begitu jahat minnie, 4 tahun kau selalu menolak untuk webcam, bahkan kau hanya memberikanku 1 lembar foto itu pun bersama eonniemu, sungmin nona."**

Aku tersenyum kecut membaca email dari kyuhyun. Lalu kutekan tombol replay, kulihat dia sedang online.

"_**aku sengaja menolak ajakan webcam mu tuan eppil.. bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kau akan mengenaliku melalui hatimu bukan matamu" **_balasku

**TRING**

"**akan ku pastikan minnie, setibanya aku ke korea, aku akan mengenalimu dengan mudahnya."**

"**aku pegang janjimu tuan eppil!"** aku menunggu ucapanmu kyu, aku harap janjimu itu akan kau tepati, kenalilah aku melalui hatimu kyu, melalui hatimu... setelah berbalas email dengan kyuhyun aku mencari taemin, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat ide untuk masalahku ini dan aku membutuhkan bantuan dongsaengku yang satu itu.

Dikamar taemin

"mwo, andwae aku tak mau membantumu eonnie. Kenapa kau membalas emailnya dengan mengatas namakan ku?" Teriak taemin setelah ku ceritakan masalahku tentang kyuhyun membuat telingaku sakit,

"ayoo lah min, eonnie minta bantuanmu, eonn tau eonn salah membalas email kyuhyun atas namamu. Tapi anggaplah ini kenakalan masa muda eonnie mu ini saeng" ucapku dengan nada memohon sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalanku.

"aish puppy eyesmu sangat menyebalkan eonn!" ucap taemin sinis, puppy eyesku ga mempang kali ini, aku memasang muka pura-pura sedih

"saeng, eonn selalu membantu mu ketika kau dimarahi appa dan eomma siapa yang selalu memasang badan untuk membelamu? Ketika kau ada pr siapa yang meembantumu mengerjakannya? Bahkan saat kau di ganggu oleh namja genit dipinggir jalan, siapa yang menghajar para namja itu? Sekarang eonnie mu ini hanya meminta bantuan untuk pertama kalinya, kau tak mau, dia hanya di sini selama dua hanya perlu menemaninya dan bersikap seolah kau lah yang membalas emailnya saeng." Ucapku dengan nada sedih, ya itu jurus terakhir mengungkit kebaikanku pada dongsaengku yang satu ini. Selama ini aku selalu menjadi payung untuknya melindunginya dia sangat berbeda dengan ku. Taemin lebih ceria, bahkan temannya dikampus sangatlah banyak. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya lah yeoja yang pendiam. ya banyak yang bilang apabila aku mau sedikit saja bersosialisasi dan berdandan seperti taemin, aku akan terlihat lebih manis dibandingkan dongsaengku itu. Ini bukan bentuk narsisku, hanya teman-teman kampus yang sudah dekat denganku selalu berkata seperti itu.

"aish baiklah-baiklah aku akan membantumu eonnie, ini bentuk sayangku kepada mu. Tapi cho kyuhyun itu seperti apa eonnie? Apa dia tampang?" ucap taemin, membuat hati ini tenang rasanya.

"kyuhyun itu sangat tampan, bahkan dia sangat sangat tampan, dia itu sangat jahit saeng!" ucapku antusias.

"cukup eonnie, dia menarik juga!" ucap taemin di barengi dengan senyum yang sulit aku artikan.

Lee sungmin pov end

Author pov

Sejak hari itu lee sungmin dan cho kyuhyun masih berbalas email. Dan hari kedatangan kyuhyun ke seoulpun tiba. Disinilah taemin dan sungmin, menunggu di bandara incheon menanti kedatangan cho kyuhyun.

Dari jauh sungmin melihat cho kyuhyun berjalan dengan mendorong beberapa koper. Dengan baju yang casual, hanya celana jeans dan kaos putih dan kaca mata yang ia pakai sungguh cocok dan terlihat menarik bagi yeoja-yeoja. Termasuk sungmin dan taemin yang memasang muka terpukau. Melihat kondisi dongsaengnya, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan pandangan mata yang genit sungmin menyikut adiknya itu. Dan jarak mereka tidaklah jauh sekarang hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

"kenali aku kyu, kenali aku dengan hatimu. Buktikan ucapan dan janjimu kyu" ucap sungmin dengan nada memohon dalam hatinya. Cho kyuhyun sudah dekat dan makin dekat, namun dia melewati sungmin begitu saja dan berjalan kedepan taemin.

"bukankah aku menepati janjiku minnie, aku mengenalimu dengan mudah lee taemin!" ujar kyuhyun sambil membuka kaca matanya dan menatap taemin dengan intens.

"ya aku akui kau tak keliru mengenaliku tuan cho!" ucap taemin

Melihat pemandangan itu, membuat sungmin menunduk. "kau salah kyu, kau tak menepati janjimu tuan eppil!" ucap sungmin dalam hatinya sambil menahan air matanya. Tapi sungmin tak mau meneteskan air mata di situ, dia mencoba kuat dan mendekat ke arah kyuhyun dan taemin.

"annyeong haseo kyu. Aku lee sungmin, eonnienya taemin!" ucapku ramah sambil menundukan badan

"annyeong noona, aku cho kyuhyun calon adik iparmu!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya dan kembali menatap taemin

Lee sungmin pov...

Seringai itu. Seringai yang sudah lama aku bayangkan kyu. Bahkan kau angkuh sekali kepadaku. Kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara lebih banyak denganmu.

"lalu bagaimana minnie? Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai namjachigumu sekarang?" pertanyaan kyuhyun sukses membuat hatiku teriris. Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada taemin. Aku merasa menjadi obat nyamuk disini.

"kau terlalu cepat tuan cho, bahkan kau belum lama mengenalku kau belum tau bagaimana aku!"

Ucap taemin mebuat aku tenang

"aish, kau aneh sekali dari tadi kau memanggilku 'tuan cho' dan apa waktu 4 tahun masih kurang untuk kau mengenalku dan aku mengenalmu?"

"kurasa belum cukup, iya kan eonnie? Tanya taemin kepadaku

"iyaa itu belum cukup untuk saling mengenal, bahkan sangat tidak cukup kyu."

"aku tak mengerti dengan cara berpikir para yeoja dari keluarga Lee. Tapi aku pastikan, kau akan menjadi milikku minnie!" ucap kyuhyun semangat.

"tapi sayang, sangat tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan hati ku tuan cho!" setelah mengucapkan itu taemin berjalan keluar bandara diikuti oleh kyuhyun.

"bahkan kalian melupakan bahwa aku masih disini. Kupikir tak akan sesakit ini melihatmu berdekatan dengan taemin kyu. Ternyata aku salah, kau cinta kepada taemin yang asli, bukan taemin yang selalu mengirimimu email selama 4 tahun ini!" ucapku sambil memegang dadaku yang sangat terasa sesak. Baru saja aku mau melangkah keluar bandara, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundakku.

"minnie!" ucap namja itu, suara itu, suara lembut itu. Tidak mungkin dia kembali.. aku pun memutarkan badanku melihat namja itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku, melihat dia kembali kesini

"kau!?...

TBC...

Udah cukup panjang kan author nulisnya? Moga lebih baik dari tulisan pertama author.

Kira-kira siapa ya namja yg kembali? Mungkinkah kyuhyun?

Mudah-mudahan bisa update secepat kilat.. bwt chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Hai readers...

Author balik lagi bawa chapter 3,tapi mianhe kelamaan update'nya

Sekali agy makasih ya yang udah review...

Dan ada yang berhasil nebak nih namja yang manggil sungmin di bandara.

Jadi kita lanjutin aja yuuukk..

Happy reading...

Haemin side..

"sejak kapan kau kembali hae?" tanya ku pada orang yang memanggilku di bandara tadi, sekarang kami sedang ada di kona bean untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang mencairkan suasana yang sudah beku selama bertahun-tahun.

"aku baru mendarat pagi ini ming, kau sedang apa dibandara tadi? Kau menjemput seseorang?" tanya hae sambil memasukan sepotong waaflet kedalam mulutnya.

"aku menemani taeminnie hae, dia menjemput temannya yang datang dari Jepang!" jawabku, sungguh aku benci ada diposisi seperti ini, melihat dia ada di depan muka ku, serasa membuka luka yang baru saja sedikit mengering,

Sungmin pov end

Flashback on

Author pov

Siang ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, ini adalah awal musim dingin di tahun ini, sehingga yeoja manis yang menyukai bunny ini mengencangkan tali mantelnya agar ia tak terkena flu.

"aish hae mau apa sih, cuaca dingin begini mengajakku bertemu di taman sepagi ini!" ucap minnie sambil terus berjalan menuju taman. Dilihatnya sosok namja chigu yang sudah bersama dengannya selama 1 tahun sedang duduk dan tersenyum. Namun tak bisa disembunyikan ada gurat kesedihan di wajah tampannya. Sungmin berlari kecil dan melentangkan tangannya untuk memelukl hae.

"hae,, minnie kangen" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi alih-alih membalas pelukan sang kekasih, hae malah melepaskan pelukan hangat sungmin dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku taman tempat hae menunggu tadi. Sungmin terlihat bingung, sungguh sikap hae belakangan ini sangat aneh untuknya.

"aish hae ga mau dipeluk minnie?" tanyanya manja sambil mempouting bibirnya tanda bahwa ia kesal. tapi hae hanya menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat ia menghembuskan nafas panjang setelahnya ia memegang pundak sungmin agar saling berhadapan.

"mianhe minnie, kita harus akhiri hubungan kita!"seketika sungmin merasa disambar petir di pagi hari yang sedang hujan salju, ucapan hae barusan sungguh menyakitkan baginya. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"jadi berita itu benar hae? Kau dan hyukkie menusukku dari belakang hae?" donghae hanya menunduk mendengar pertanyaan sungmin, sungmin yang melihat hae tak menjawab menjadi kesal dan air mata yang telah ia tahan, bobol begitu saja.  
"mengapa kau diam hae? Kenapa harus yeoja itu? Dia sahabatku hae, dia SAHABATKU!" ucap sungmin dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang marah dan sakit hati.  
"mianhae minnie, aku.. aku bener-benar mencintaimu tapi akupun mencintai hyukkie. Aku tau aku salah, tapi aku harus memilih dan pilihanku jatuh pada sahabatmu. Lepaskan dan lupakan aku minnie, aku yakin kau akan dapatkan cinta yang lebih baik, namja yang dapat memperjuangkan cintanya untukmu. Sekali lagi mianhae!" ucap hae sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan sungmin dari tangannya. Diapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sungmin.  
"bahkan kau tak melihat kebelakang hae, kau sudah tak peduli sama sekali. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?" sungmin menatap nanar punggung mantan namjachigunya itu, sambil memegang dada sebelah kiri yang terasa sangat sesak.

Flashback off

Lee sungmin pov

"minnie,, minnnnniiieee,, miiiniiieee!" teriak hae membuyarkan lamunanku, kejadian itu sungguh menyakitkan,

"ya hae, mianhae, tadi aku sedikit melamunkan sesuatu!" ucapku sambil meminum vanilla latte yang aku pesan.

"sungmin, tentang kejadian tempo hari, apa kau masih mengingatnya? Bahkan kau tak mau bertemu denganku maupun hyukkie setelah kejadian itu!" sunnguh ucapan hae membuat hatiku tercengang, aku harus jawab apa? Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat sakit hati dan terluka sampai saat ini.

"aniyo hae, aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu, kau dan hyukkie memang pantas untuk bersama!" ucapku sambil memaksa agar bibirku mau tersenyum.

"senyumanmu sangat payah minnie, hyukkie ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi ia masih ragu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetep di Cina untuk memantapkan hatinya sebelum ia kembali kesini!"  
"katakan pada hyukkie, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kembalilah kesini, karna akupun merindukannya. Mianhae aku harus pergi aku takut saengku mencariku. Main lah kerumah bersama hyukkie, aku menunggu kalian!" ucapku sambil berdiri dan membungkuk didepan hae. Sungguh sangat formal padahal dulu aku selalu bersikap manja padanya. Setelah keluar dari kona beans, aku terus berjalan sambil menundukan wajahku, sesekali aku menghapus air mata yang entah mengapa tak mau berhenti.

Sungmin pov end

Kyumin (kyuhyun-taemin) side

Author pov.

Taemin berjalan menuju sebuah restorant, ya taemin tidak setega itu membiarkan kyuhyun kelaparan. taemin dan kyuhyun menempati meja disudut ruangan tersebut. Lalu taemin merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphone.

To : minnie eonnie

Eonnie kau dimana? Aku dah kyuhyun sedang direstorant D n' D bisa kah kau menyusul?

Begitulah pesan yang ia kirim untuk sungmin.

Ring ding dong, ringdingdong. Tak lama kemudian handphonenya kembali berbunyi.

From : minnie eonnie

**Ne saeng, eonn akan menyusul kesana. Kebetulan eonn juga disekitar sana.**

"sampai kapan kau akan sibuk dengan hape mu itu minnie? Dan mendiamkanku?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada yang menyindir ditambah muka yang disetting sok imut. Taemin memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum

"mianhe aku sedikit sibuk, kau mau memesan apa tuan cho? Tanya taemin sambil menyodorkan buku menu kepada kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau masih bertanya minnie? Kau kan tau makanan kesukaan ku!" kyuhyun memandang taemin dengan muka bertanya-tanya "kenapa taemin sangat tidak tau tentang aku, bukankah di email dia tau semua tentang aku bahkan kegiatan ku sehari-hari dia hapal!"

**Dazzling girl dazzling love **

**This is this is love love**

**You are such a beauty  
You are such a cutie  
You are such pretty  
You are such lovely**

Tiba-tiba handphone taemin berdering

"yeoboseyo.. ah ne aku lupa aku akan segera kesana!"

"hosh.. mianhe aku lama ne?" sungmin datang dengan sedikit terengah-engah

"mianhe tuan cho aku harus segera pergi, karna aku harus ikut latihan drama musikal hari ini. Nanti kau datang ya untuk melihatku. Aku selalu menang diacara ini, sudah 2 tahun aku menjadi juara bertahan jadi kau harus menyempatkan waktumu itu!" ucap taemin lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sedikit berbisik kepada eonnienya.

"gomawo eonn, kau menyelamatkanku!" lalu ia pun berjalan kearah pintu keluar meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Kyuhyun pov..

Apa dia bilang? Drama musikal? Juara bertahan selama 2 tahun? Kenapa aku tidak tau, kenapa rasanya aneh.

"kenapa dia menjadi orang asing?" gunamku, ku lihat pelayan datang kearah meja kami. Membawa 2 menu hidangan. Eh ini kan bulgogi

"noona apa kau yang memesannya? Tanya ku kepada sungmin nona

"ne, tadi sebelum aku kesini aku pesan dulu, kulihat kalian belum memesan makanan. Waeyo? Bukankah ini makanan sesukaan mu kyu?"

"ah ne gomawo noona!" kenapa ini sangat aneh, sungmin noona lebih tau makanan kesukaanku, apa minnie selalu menceritakan tentangku kepada sungmin noona ya.

"eemzh ini sangat lezat,, aigoo bahkan aku rasa 1 porsi tidak cukup noona!" ucapku sambil terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutku, kulihat sungmin noona tersenyum. Aish senyumnya manis sekali, walaupun sungmin noona tidak pernah bermake up seperti minnie tapi ia sudah terlihat manis dan cantik. Aigoo, apa yang baru kupikirkan?

"asih kyuhyun paboya!" ucapku sambil memukul pelah kepalaku, kulihat sungmin noona memiringkan kepalanya.

"waeyo kyu, apa bulgoginya tidak enak? Mungkin karena tidak ada sujeonggwa tapi nanti aku ajak kau membeli minuman itu di kedai dekat kampus!" lagi-lagi aku dikagetkan dengan ucapan sungmin noona, kenapa dia tau aku selalu makan bulgogi dengan sujeonggwa?

"minnie!" sapa seorang yeoja lalu menghampiri sungmin noona. Kenapa dia memanggil sungmin dengan panggilan 'minnie'? apa mereka berdua memiliki panggilan yang sama?

TBC

Aish tulisan apa itu, makin jelek aja tulisannya. Mianhe ne readers author lagi galau gara-gara kuda lumping  
#yang gga tau kuda lumping abaikan saja y, hehehhe

Semoga chapter 3 ini bisa memuaskan para readers..

Kira-kira kyuhyun sadar ga ya? Sungmin itu minnie?

Lalu giman sebenernya perasaan sungmin terhadap hae sekarang?

Trus kira-kira pairing utamanya kyumin (kyuhyun – taemin) atau kyumin (kyuhyun-sungmin)?


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong ,,,

Author balik agy,

Gomawo bwt semua yang udah mau baca ff author yang masih abal-abal

Makasih juga yang udah sempetin review,, review kalian bikin author semangat nulisnya

Ada yang minta pairingnya kyuhyunsungmin,, ada yang minta kyuhyun ma taemin aja hehehhee  
trus ada yang minta ff'y lebih panjang setiap chapternya,, aduh aku dah nyoba nulisnya panjang, tapi  
masih kurang panjang y? Padahal otaknya ampe mendet + keluar asap loh,, hehehhee

Okay kita mulai ya...

CHAPTER 4...

Selamat membaca,,,,

Autor pov

"teukie eonnie, bersama siapa?" tanya sungmin pada yeoja yang menghampirinya  
"aku sedang makan bersama kangin, ini baru mau pulang. Ku kira aku salah lihat ternyata ini memang benar kau!" ucap leeteuk teman sekelas sungmin.  
"ouh ya minnie ada konser musik klasik dijepang, bukankah kau ingin sekali datang ke konser seperti itu?" kyuhyun hanya tersengang mendengar tawaran teman sungmin

'ternyata benar, sungmin noona dan taemin sangat mirip!' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati, pasalnya taemin yang ia kenalpun sangat menyukai musik klasik seperti dirinya. Setelah leeteuk pergi kyuhyun pun mulai berbincang dengan sungmin.

"noona, kau tau baru beberapa jam aku tiba di korea banyak hal yang mengejutkanku!" ucap kyuhyun sambil memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

"tentu saja kyu korea sudah banyak berubah dari 4 tahun yang lalu!" jawab sungmin

"bukan itu noona, tapi aku sangat dikejutkan oleh minnie!"  
"uhuk,, uhuk!" perkataan kyuhyun sukses membuat sungmin mengeluarkan sebagian makanan yang sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sungmin pov

"bukan itu noona, tapi aku sangat dikejutkan oleh minnie!"  
"uhuk,, uhuk!" apa dia sudah mulai curiga, aish bagaimana ini  
"noona gwencanayo?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"ne gwencana, eemzh kyu apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.  
"noona, pertama kali kumelihatnya tak kusangka dia secantik itu. Kurasa aku dibuat gila oleh dongsaengmu. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dihatiku noona, aku tak tau dia itu suka dance. Bahkan dia tak pernah membahas itu disuratnya sekalipun!" eemzh taemin memang ceroboh, liat saja akan ku beri dia pelajaran.  
"kyu, mungkin taemin butuh waktu. Dunia nyata sangat berbeda dengan ketika kalian saling berbalas surat. Kau hanya perlu sedikit mengenalnya melalui hati mu bukan matamu!" ucapku, kyu sungguh aku tak percaya hatimu tak dapat mengenali aku. Kukira kau itu berbeda kyu, kau tak akan seperti donghae.  
"akh, kau benar noona aku sudah berjuang selama 4 tahun ini, aku sudah datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menemuinya dan aku akan terus memperjuangkannya noona sampai aku mendapatkannya. Eemz noona, sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman baik. Sebelumnya aku tak memiliki teman wanita, mau kah kau menjadi teman baikku?" ternyata aku dimatamu hanya sebatas teman baik kyu? Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana posisimu dihatiku. Sadarlah sungmin, pasti kyuhyun akan lebih memilih taemin yang lebih cantik darimu. Ternyata benar kecantikan hati selalu saja dikalahkan dengan kecantikan fisik. Dulu hae lebih memilih hyukkie karnadia lebih modis, lebih ramah dan lebih suka bermake up ketimbang aku. Sekarang kyuhyun, lebih memilih taemin yang jauh lebih cantik dari aku. Apa salahnya kalau kita hanya ingin tampil natural?  
"noona... noona, gwencanayo? Mengapa kau suka sekali melamun?"  
"ne kyu, tentu saja aku mau jadi sahabatmu!" ucapku tersenyum kepadaanya.

sungmin pov end

Author pov

Setelah selasai makan, sungmin mengajak kyuhyun berkeliling ke beberapa tempat yang memang ingin kyuhyun kunjungi. Karna hari sudah malam, sungminpun mengantar kyuhyun kerumah harabojinya. Sebenarnya letaak rumah haraboji kyuhyun dan rumah sungmin tidaklah jauh hanya berseling beberapa rumah saja.

Setelah memastikan kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sungmin pun memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumah. Dilihatnya taemin yang sedang sibuk membaca sms ditemani tv yang masih menyala, sepertinya dia sedang menonton tv sebelum sms itu datang.  
"eonnie, kau sudah pulang?" tanya taemin pada sungmin yang kini sudah duduk di samping taemin.  
"ne, kau mengapa girang sekali saeng? Adayang lucu di handphonemu itu?" tanya sungmin,sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah handphone taemin.  
"aniyo eonn, hanya saja tuan cho itu mengajakku maen besok! Apa kau mengijinkannya?"  
"kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kalau kau ingin pergi ya tinggal pergi saeng! Eonnie cukup lelah hari ini, eonn kekamar dulu ne." Pamit sungmin yang beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Sungmin pov

Eemzh sangat lelah, kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur empukku. Kyuhyun dan hae kembali ke korea hanya membuat otakku panas, hatiku teriris. Aish sungmin liatlah betapa kacau kau saat ini. Sudah lah, kulihat kyu memang jatuh cinta pada taemin. Aku sudahtidak punya harapan. Lebih baik aku tidur.

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

Tugas bulanpun sudah selesai kini matahari sudah siap untuk menemani semua umat manusia menjalani harinya. Tapi sungmin masih saja nyenyak dalam mimpinya, entah apa yang ia mimpikan. Tapi kita beranjak ke kamar sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya kamar lee taemin. Taemin sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama kyuhyun.  
_tingtong..._

Nyonya lee pun langsung membuka pintu, setelah mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya.

"annyeong ahjumma, aku cho kyuhyun mau menjemput minnie!"

" kau cho kyuhyun teman taeminnie kan? Kapan kembali dari jepang? Kau mau menjemput minnie?"

" ne ahjuma, aku baru kembali kemaren. Aku kan bermain bersama minnie jumma!"

"ne silakan masuk,, sungmin ini kyuhyun menjemputmu!" teriak nyonya lee

"mian ahjuma, aku mau menjemput minnie, bukan sungmin noona."

"akh, mengapa kau bilang menjemput minnie, kukira sungmin ternyata menjemput taemin ya? Mianhe ne. Taeminnieee ada yang menjemputmu!"

Kyuhyun pov

" ne ahjuma, aku baru kembali kemaren. Aku kan bermain bersama minnie jumma!" ucapku sesopan mungkin, aku tidak mau merusak imageku didepan eommanya taemin.

"ne silakan masuk,, sungmin ini kyuhyun menjemputmu!" teriak nyonya lee, akh apa dia tidak salah panggil kok sungmin noona aku kan mencari minnie, buru-buru ku koreksi kesalah pahaman ini

"mian ahjuma, aku mau menjemput minnie, bukan sungmin noona."

"akh, mengapa kau bilang menjemput minnie, kukira sungmmin ternyata menjemput taemin y? Mianhe ne. Taeminnieee ada yang menjemputmu!" jadi taemin selalu dipanggil taeminnie kalau dirumahnya. Kurasa mulutku sedikit menganga, mengapa dia sangat mempesona eoh, memakai rok sependek itu, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Aish kelinci nakal, lihat saja nanti akan aku hukum kau. Kubakar semua koleksi rok sexymu itu, aku tak ingin para namja memandang genit kearahmu. Tapi itu akan aku lakukan setelah dia resmi menjadi milikku tentunya.

"tuan cho, kau sudah lama menunggu? Ayoo kita berangkat!" ucap nya sambil melangkah keluar rumah, tentunya setelah kami berpamitan kepada eomma taemin. Kenapa sih, dia itu selalu saja memanggilku tuan cho, tuan cho panggilan yang sangat mengerikan.

"tuan cho hari ini kita akan kemana?" tanya taemin

"sekarang kita akan menonton nyonya cho!" ucapku dengan penuh penekan di kalima **nyonya cho, **kuliahat taemin sedikit tersenyum dengan ucapanku tadi.

Skip time

"kau mau menonton yang mana? Yang ini, ini atau ini?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk beberapa film bertema cinta dan sepertinya full dengan adegan romantis, minnie pasti suka.

"dengarkan aku tuan cho, kisah cinta itu sangat membosankan pasti mereka jatuh cinta, berpisah dan bertemu kembali. Aku tak suka dengan film seperti itu. Lebih baik kita menonton ini saja!" ucap minnie sambil menarik tanganku menuju antrian.

Film action yang kami tonton memang cukup menarik. Kulihat taemin masih saja fokus dengan filmnya. Ternyata benar apa yang sungmin noona katakan, bertemu langsung dan memalui surat itu sangat berbeda jauh. Tak sengaja, tangan kami berdua saling bertautan, tangan minnie sangat halus. Sepanjang film aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, karena duduk di sebelah yeoja imut ini adalah mimpiku sejak lama. Empat tahun menunggu moment ini, ternyata semua lebih indah dari apa yang aku bayangkan.

"minnie ayoo kita makan, kau harus mengajakku ke resto kesukaanmu. Yang sering kau ceritakan padaku itu minnie!" ajakku

"mianhe tuan cho, aku ada latihan. Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau aku hanya bisa sebentar saja. Besok aku tampil kau harus datang bersama minnie eonnie!" ucapnya membuatku kecewa, padahal aku hanya 2 minggu disini tapi dia begitu sibuk. Kulihat dia sudah memasuki taxi, aish cho kyuhyun kapan kau akan menjadikan dia milikmu? Lebih baik aku mencari hadiah untuk taemin.

Kyuhyun pov end

Author pov

Setelah ditinggal taemin di bioskop, kyuhyun jalan-jaalan sendiri kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan. dia akan membeli sebuah hadiah istimewa untung taemin, yang akan ia berikan ketika mengatakan cinta dan menjadikan taemin sebagai yeojachigunya.

"aish yang ini ataau ini ya. Sepertinya bagus yang ini!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menimbang-nimbang kalung mana yang lebih bagus. Pilihannya jatuh pada kalung berbandul love yang bisa dibagi menjadi 2 bagian.

"tapi bagaimana kalau taemin tak menyukainya? Eemzh paboya kyu kaau hanya perlu meminta bantuan pada sungmin noona. Pasti dia lebih tau selera saengnya." Monolog kyuhyun sambil menggambil handphone dari sakunya.

"yeoboseyo, noona bisakah kau menemuiku di mall dekat bioskop yang ada ditaman kota?"

"..."

"ne, aku tunggu noona, gomawo"

Plip, kyuhyun pun memasukan handphonenya kembali dan menunggu kedatangan sungmin.

Lee sungmin pov.

Drreet,, drreet,

Akh kyuhyun, dia nelvon ada apa ya?

"yeoboseyo"

"yeoboseyo, noona bisakah kau menemuiku di mall dekat bioskop yang ada ditaman kota?"

"akh ne kyu aku akan segera kesana!"

"ne, aku tunggu noona, gomawo"

Plip. Kyuhyun mengajakku bertemu, tunggu bukannya dia sedang jalan-jalan sama taemin?

Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera berangkat.

Saat aku turun ke lantai satu umma memanggilku.

"minnie, rekan bisnis appamu mempunyai aegya yang seumur denganmu. Appa dan eomma ingin mengenalkannya padamu!" aish lagi-lagi umma berbicara tentang itu, mungkin dia hawatir, aku memang tak pernah mengajak namja kerumahlagi semenjak aku putus dengan donghae.

"aish umma aku tak mau berbicara tentang itu, lagian aku sudah ditunggu oleh kyuhyun, paipai umma!" lalu ku cium pipi eomma dan langsung kabur untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

Skiptime

"noona, kemarilah lihat ini!" ucapnya sambil memasangkan kalung berbandul love di leherku, mimpi apa aku kyuhyun melakukan hal ini padaku, kurasa pipiku mulai memanas.

"kyu inii..." ucapku sambil memegang bandul kalung tersebut

"bukankah manis noona, apa minnie akan menyukainya?" JLEB ternyata itu untuk taemin, aku sudah melambung saja, akhirnya jatuh lagi.

"sangat manis kyu!" ucapku menatap kalung tersebut dengan tatapan yang sendu

"lihat ini!" ucapnya sambil membelah kalung tersebut menjadi 2 bagian

"satu bagian ada padaku dan satu bagian lagi adapada taemin!" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"kau memang pandai mematahakan hati seseorang kyu!" sindirku, sungguh dia sudah menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping.

"kau salah noona, bukan mematah kan hati tapi menyatukan hati!"

"aku beli yang ini saja!" ucapnya sambil membayar di kasir "aku minta satu lagi yang seperti itu!" ucapnya kepada pelayan toko tersebut

"kau membeli dua benda yang sama?" tanya ku heran

"ne yang satu lagi untuk mu, kau bisa memberikannya kepada namja yangkau cintai nanti!"

"ku rasa itu butuh kerja keras dan waktu yang sangat lama!" ucapku pelan, entahlah dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Lee sungmin pov end

Author pov

Setelah membayar kalung tersebut, kyuhyun ikut sungmin ke rumahnya. Dan meminta izin untuk menunggu dikamar taemin. Entahlah apa yang akan ia lakukan, ssungmin tak mungkin melarangnya meski dalam hatinya sangat ingin dia melarang kyuhyun.

Taemin sudah pulang dan langsung naik menuju kamarnya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat kyuhyun sudah duduk di kamarnya

"kau berbelanja sangat banyak minnie!" ucap kyuhyun.

"kau sedang apa disini? Aish bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" ucap taemin sedikit panik, ia takut kalau eommanya tau ada namja dikamarnya.

"tenanglah cantik, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini. Minnie kau mau kan jadi yeojachiguku?" ucap kyuhyun sambil memasangkan kalung yang ia beli dileher taemin. Tapi taemin malah mundur, kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"tuan cho semua namja bisa aja melakukan ini, masuk diam-diam ke kamar seorang yeoja lalu meminta yeoja tersebut untuk menjadi miliknya. Tapi siapa yang tau?" ucap taemin dengan nada yang menggoda dan ditambah senyumnya yang sangat sangat mengoda dan mempu membuat semua namja jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"kau menantangku minnie? Kita lihat saja, aku akan pasangkan didepan semua orang!" ucap kyuhyun yakin dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar taemin.

"eh, jangan lewat sana, nanti ketemu umma!"

"aku tak kan pernah takut dengan siapapun minnie, termasuk pada umma mu!"

Skip time..

"taemin,, taemin, taemin" sorak-sorak para mahasiswa yang emndukung taemin di lomba drama musikal tahunan ini.

"ya sekarang saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu,, ini dia dari kelompok ke 2 dengan ketua lee taemin!"

Hyeeee,,,,,,, suasana panggung makin riuh,

Sungmin dan kyuhyun menonton dibangku VIP, kyuhyun tampak serius memandang taemin.

Kyuhyun pov

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk aku menyatakan cinta ku tapi bagaimana caranya,

Ayolah berpikir kyuhyun kau menantikan ini sudah lama. Akhiri penantian selama empat tahun mu itu.

AHAA,, aku punya ide, akupun beranjak dari bangku penonton, tiba-tiba ada yang menahan lenganku untuk melangkah

"kau mau kemana kyu, acaranya belum selesai!" ucap sungmin noona, ku lepaskan genggaman tangannya di lenganku. Ternyata kulit sungmin noona lebih halus, aish kyuhyun ini bukan saatnya kau berpikir seperti itu.

"aku mau membuat acara tambahan noona, kau tunggu disini ya!" aku pun pergi meninggalkan sungmin noona.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun, nampaknya dia pergi kearah backstage. Pertunjukan taemin akan berakhir sebentar lagi, kulihat taemin makin menawan. Fansnya pun makin banyak dari tahun ke tahun.

TAAAPPP,,, tiba-tiba semua hening lampupun semua mati, hanya ada satu lampu sorot yang menyorot kearah kiri panggung, kyuhyun? Omo sedang apa dia disana?

TBC

Ini udah cukup panjang kan?

Maaf y kelamaan updatenya, tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal di cepet deh,, hehehehe

Kira-kira apa ya yang dilakukan kyuhyun diatas panggung,,

Trus kira-kira siapa yang bakal dikenalin sama ummanya sungmin untuk dijodohkan dengannya?

Nanti eunhae muncul, setelah lebih dari 4 tahun sungmin dan hyukkie ga ketemu. Kira-kira hyukkie bakal diapain ya ma sungmin?

Mungkin dicekik.,,, hehehe becanda


End file.
